What if… Loki and the Winchesters
by vixxster2492
Summary: What if… Loki and the Winchesters met? AU Set at around 7x21 in supernatural and when Loki is in Germany for Avengers. More details inside. T because of Dean's mouth
1. Chapter 1

What if… Loki and the Winchesters

A/N- Okay, I've been watching Avengers Assemble quite a lot since Christmas (was an xmas prezzie :D) Then I watched Hammer of the Gods and Gabriel is saying about how they think he is Loki.. then this idea appeared, hope you enjoy it, it will be multi-chaptered.

Based on this picture by blackbirdrose over on . ( blackbirdrose. deviantart gallery /?q=loki#/ d51g1au (Take out the spaces))

In this Gabriel is alive, he tricked Lucifer or something…

Set around 7x21, so Cas is out of the mental hospital and the boys are in that cabin-y place…

* * *

"Dean!" Sam called out, voice frantic, from where he was watching the news in the living room.

"WHAT?" came the reply from the bedroom.

"There's something happening over in Germany!"

"WHAT DO I CARE?!"

"It sounds like a Trickster!"

"What?!" Dean's head popped around the door frame. "A Trickster?! How can you tell?"

"Mainly because of the fact he is creating copies of himself!"

"Is it Gabriel again?"

"Not that I can tell, unless he's changed vessels…"

"Can he do that?" Dean asked, distracted by the thought.

"Ummm… I don't know…"Sam sat there for a moment before shaking his head and getting back to what he was saying. "Anyway, I think we should go and help, I mean, it's not the first time we've met something that acts like a Trickster, maybe this time we've got it right."

"Fine, just let me grab some pants. Wait, how are we gonna get there?"

"We could fly." The crash from the bedroom was almost covered by the stream of curses that Dean spouted. "BUT" Dean stopped, listening to the alternative. " that would take too long, so why don't we call Cas?"

"Ummm, Cas is a little cra- AHHHH!"

Sam leapt up, grabbing the demon knife and running towards the bedroom. "DEAN! ARE YOU ALRI-What happened?" He stopped at the door, pausing to take in the scene before him. Dean was sprawled out on the floor and, sitting on him, was Castiel who had a jar of honey and was casually eating it.

"Hello Sam." Castiel said, looking calmly at him.

"What happened in here?"

"I was collecting honey from the bees and I heard Dean calling me, so I came to find you. I think my sudden appearance scared Dean, who was, I believe, looking for a pair of shoes under his bed, I think my landing was a bit off as I accidentally landed on Dean."

"Well, um, why don't you get off him then?"

"That's a good idea." Dean wheezed from beneath Castiel, who quickly stood up.

"Sorry Dean. Why do you require me? I was busy looking at the bees."

"Sorry 'bout taking you away from that, but we need to get to Germany pronto, so could you zap us there?"

Castiel sighed, "Fine, but after I drop you off, can I please go back to looking at my bees."

"Sorry Cas, it's just, well, how would we get home, I promise you can go back to the bees afterwards."

"Okay then, let's go." Without any further warning, both boys were grabbed by Castiel and appeared in Germany, about 5 foot in front of the monologuing Trickster. Castiel waved at him.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "What are you doing here?"

"We're the Winchester's and this is Castiel, we've come to gank your sorry ass… unless you're Gabriel, you're not Gabriel are you?" Dean stepped forwards slightly, away from Castiel and Sam.

"Gabriel, as in the archangel?" The Trickster raised an eyebrow. "Last I heard he had taken my name and was running around causing havoc."

"Oh, and who are you then?" The man stood straighter.

"I am Loki of Asguard." He looked at them like they were ants he was about to step on.

"Oh, the Trickster God." Sam said

"Kneel before me…" They did nothing. "I said KNEEL!"

"You kinky son-of-a-bitch, I don't swing that way…" Dean said cockily.

"Seems every deity out there wants us the bow down these days..." Sam said, shaking his head slightly.

"Not my proudest moment…" Castiel said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

Loki just stared at them, then raised his sceptre, "If you do not kneel, then you will die!" He aimed it at Dean and fired, a jet of blue light zoomed towards him.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed as there was an explosion, the power of it knocking him backwards, almost causing him to fall over. "DEAN!" he shouted again as the smoke started to clear away, hoping his brother was alright. He heard coughing and ran towards the sound, glad when he found his brother there, alive, even if he was coughing a lot… and covered in a lot of blood. He frantically checked him over, looking for an injury serious enough to cause this amount of blood. Dean swatted him away.

"I'm alright." He growled.

"Then-then where did all this blood come from."

"I-I- I think Castiel exploded again."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm saying I think he zapped himself in front of me and took the blast… causing him to… explode."

"Oh, well now we're screwed, we're stuck… in Germany."

By now all the smoke had cleared away and Loki was staring at them, shocked.

"How are you still alive?!" He demanded. "That blast should have killed you."

"I had a very good friend with me, who decided to take it for me." Dean said, covering up his sadness of losing his angel friend.

"Oh well, no one can stop me from killing you now!"

"Actually, I can." Three heads whipped around at the voice. Three mouths dropped open in shock.

"C-Cas, is that you?!" Dean asked, amazed.

Castiel nodded, "Yes, my father decided to bring me back… again… although he did ask me to try and stop exploding, I've now been assigned a guardian." He stepped to one side, revealing the familiar, short vessel of Gabriel.

"Hi." Gabriel waved at the brothers, then saw the man standing in front of them. "Loki? Is that you? Long-time no see my friend, how have you been?"

"I have been fine, how about you Gabriel?"

"This and that. Played any good tricks lately?"

"None in particular. You?"

"Well, let's see… I killed Dean-o here about a hundred times, I trapped these three in TV-land… umm… OH I pretended to be killed by Kali and Lucifer, so all in all a few good ones."

"Kali?" Loki raised an eyebrow. "Last I heard of her she was going out with you."

"That? That was centuries ago." Dean turned to Sam and saw a confused look, one he was sure was mirrored on his own face.

"Wait, you two know each other?"

"Umm… Yeah! Like I would take someone's name without asking! What sort of person do you think I am?" Dean, Sam, Castiel and Loki all opened their mouths to reply. "Don't answer that. Anyway, nice to gossip and all that, but I gotta go, messages to be delivered and all that. Bye Samsquatch. Bye Dean-o. Have fun Loki. See ya later little bro, try not to get exploded while I'm gone or I'll be the one getting in trouble…" Gabriel clicked his fingers and disappeared.

"Right, where was I? Oh yes I remember, I was about to kill you!" Loki raised the sceptre again, once again aiming at Dean. Another jet of blue light sped towards Dean.

* * *

A/N- Mwah ha ha! Evil cliff-hanger! Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be up soon (I hope).


	2. Chapter 2

What If… Loki and the Winchesters Chapter 2

A/N-All right then, chapter Two, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Last Time_**-"Right, where was I? Oh yes I remember, I was about to kill you!" Loki raised the sceptre again, once again aiming at Dean. Another jet of blue light sped towards Dean. **_

Dean died.

The End.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for readi- I'm not that mean, here's the real chapter, well done to Agent-Hamilton123 for guessing what happens next.

* * *

"Right, where was I? Oh yes I remember, I was about to kill you!" Loki raised the sceptre again, once again aiming at Dean. Another jet of blue light sped towards Dean, though this time it was stopped by a man wearing a skin-tight red white and blue outfit, with a circular shield. The blast rebounded, sending Loki flying backwards into the surrounding crowd. The man turned around, looking at Castiel (his face showed confusion at the scrubs and trench coat-sorry, overcoat- he was wearing), who waved at him, then at Sam, who just looked awed and confused, finally reaching Dean. His eyes widened, taking in the thick coat of blood covering Dean.

"Sir? Are you injured?" He asked, walking towards Dean. He was startled by the appearance of Castiel, who 'zapped' in front of him, growling slightly. He stepped back again, hands raised. "I'm not going to hurt you, I was just checking if you were alright."

"Cas, stop it." Dean said, annoyed at the angel. "I'm fine stripy."

"My name is Captain America. If you're fine then- what's with the blood?"

Dean looked down confused, like he had forgotten he was covered in the insides of his friend. "Oh, that… Ummm… someone exploded."

"What? Why? Who? Was Loki behind it?" The Captain rambled.

"He jumped in front of me so _I_ wouldn't explode, yes it was Loki and umm... who? Well…"

"Was he your friend?"

"Yes he is." Castiel looked up, shocked, he didn't think Dean liked him anymore, which was understandable.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said, voice full of emotion in a way no angel's should be.

"Well, it's true mate, isn't it Sammy?"

"Yeah, you were just doing what you thought was right, and you did get Lucifer out of my head, so, yeah, we're friends." Castiel smiled at them.

"Wait- What?" The Captaim looked between them all, shocked. "_You_ are the one that exploded?! How is that possible?"

"Umm…" Castiel rubbed the back of his head again, embarrassed, "It's kinda complicated."

"Well, I have time."

"No, you don't!" So engrossed in their talk, none of them had noticed Loki getting up. He raised the sceptre, aiming it at the Captain. A jet of blue light shot towards him, but he leapt out the way. It continued on its path, straight towards Dean, who was standing there, shocked that this was happening, again… for the third time in about ten minutes… Sam stood there, frozen, wondering why the universe seemed to hate Dean.

A second before it collided, Castiel disappeared, reappearing in front of Dean, who had just enough time to scream "CASTIEL NO!" before he exploded… again… for the second time in the past ten minutes…coating Dean in even more of his blood, although this time, the Captain got caught in the blast, blood covering him. Loki stood there gaping at what had occurred. Sam was just glad Dean was alright and went to hug him, stopping when he saw the mess covering him and, thinking better of it, stopped.

"For goodness sake Cas!" Dean shouted, "Why did you have to do that again?! You stupid son-of-a-bit-" He was cut off by a loud sigh behind him. They all, including Loki, turned to look at the new arrival. Gabriel was stood there, looking at the mess.

"What happened this time, why did explode?" He asked, exasperated.

"Same as last time Gabriel, your stupid brother jumped in front of the blast meant to kill Dean." Loki pouted, annoyed that he had yet again failed to kill the human in front of him.

"That _idiot_!" Gabriel shouted, "I'm gonna get in trouble for this, and after I told him not to get blown up again as well!"

"It's not my fault I wanted to save Dean." They all turned towards the voice. Loki and Gabriel glared at the Castiel, Dean and Sam looked relieved and Captain America stood there, shocked.

"Why would an _angel_ want to save a pathetic mortal like _him_?!" Loki asked, at the same time as Gabriel said.

"Well you didn't have to get yourself blown up!"

"I want to save him because he is worth saving, and there was no time to divert the blast, at least if I took it, no one else would be harmed Gabriel."

"Wait- you lost me, you're an angel?!" Captain America asked incredulously.

"Yes, I am."

"And what, you're _Gabriel_, as in the archangel?"

"Hi, that's me, archangel and trickster extraordinaire." He waved at the Captain sarcastically.

"Okay then... and you, Castiel was it?" Castiel nodded. "How come you're alive now, because I saw you get blown up."

"My Father keeps deciding to bring me back, I am unsure why though, after everything I've done I should have been punished, He should have ripped me of my grace and thrown me into the pit alongside Lucifer." The Captain stared at him.

"Come on Cas, it's not that bad, as Sammy said, you were only doing what you felt was right." Dean said, trying to offer comfort to the depressed angel, which is hard enough without having their guts all over you.

Castiel whipped around, snarling and glaring at Dean with such ferocity that he took a step backwards; Sam pulled out his knife, knowing it would be of no use if Castiel decided to attack Dean; Loki, who had been talking to Gabriel, turned around to stare at the pissed off angel ; Gabriel 'zapped' away, deciding that his brother could look after himself now; and the Captain stood, feeling guilty as he was the one who had asked the question in the first place, and grabbed his shield, ready to throw it at the angel if he decided to attack Dean.

"'_Not that bad'?! NOT THAT BAD?! I claimed myself to be a better God than my Father, I nearly destroyed the world, I opened the door to Purgatory and released the Leviathans, I killed almost all of my brothers and sisters, I teamed up with a demon, I killed my most trusted brother, it's probably my fault that all this is happening and what you can say is 'it's not that bad'?! I am as bad as- no _worse_- than _Lucifer_. And you want me to pretend it's all fine?!" _He walked forward till he was right in front of Dean, Sam's grip on the knife tightened._ "I should be dead." _He hissed. "_I should be burning in the Pit, but instead I was given another chance, why? I don't know, all I know is, it shouldn't have been given to me." _He stood there, breathing heavily after his outburst. "Good luck and goodbye." With that he disappeared, leaving them all staring at the spot he had been standing in.

"Well, that was interesting." Loki said, tone mild, as if an angel had not just had a breakdown in front of him.

"Shut up Loki or I swear I will gank you right now." Dean glared at him.

"Dean, calm down." Sam said, trying to be peacekeeper.

"Calm down?! Sam, Cas just said he deserved to be thrown in the Pit, he thinks he's worse than Lucifer, you think I should calm down?! I know how bad Hell can be, I don't wa-"

"Shut up!" Sam shouted. "You think I don't know how you feel? I was in the Pit with Lucifer Dean, what he's saying is stupid and you know it, he could never be as bad as Lucifer."

"But what if he was?" Dean's voice was quiet, broken.

"Well, let's not think about that shall we?"

"Alright then." Dean's voice was stronger, but still shook slightly. "GABRIEL GET YOUR FEATHERED ASS DOWN HERE YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

"Alright, alright, no need to shout." Came the cocky voice of the archangel. "What's the probl-Where's Cas?"

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm listening." Was the, for once, solemn reply from Gabriel.

* * *

A/N- Alright then, Chapter Two-done :D Next update probably won't be for a while 'cause school starts in a few days and I've got exams for the first two weeks :P Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry about all the angst but Cas needed to let it all out :) He has a lot of feelings and he may be slightly suicidal and very self-loathing (people who have seen 8x08 will understand). Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :P


	3. Chapter 3

What if...Loki and the Winchesters: Chapter 3

**A/N**-All right then, chapter Three, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Last Time_**- **__**"Alright, alright, no need to shout." Came the cocky voice of the archangel. "What's the probl-Where's Cas?"**_

"_**That's what we wanted to talk to you about."**_

"_**I'm listening." Was the, for once, solemn reply from Gabriel.**_

"He- well, he- how can I put this?" Dean shifted nervously under the glare coming from the shorter figure.

"He angsted away." Came the dry interruption from Loki. "You angels and your theatrics! How your father dealt with you, I will never understand." He shook his head in a condescending manner. Gabriel stormed over to him, glaring up at the trickster.

"Shut up Loki! This is your fault you know! If you hadn't been such a friggin diva the Winchesters wouldn't have come here to stop you and Castiel would be alright! So SHUT UP!"

"Actually I would say, based on what he said, he wouldn't be alrigh-" he trailed off under the glare directed at him, Gabriel's eyes flashing slightly from his Grace. "-t." He finished in a whisper.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Gabriel's voice was calm, a storm brewing in his eyes.

"But-"

"Shut. Up." Loki tried to speak again but no sound escaped his lips. "Ok." Gabriel turned to look at his spectators. Dean and Sam looked alternately at the fuming archangel in front of them and the pouting demigod behind him, the Captain stood, gripping onto his shield for dear life, hoping he wouldn't need to attack the angel. "Now, Dean, Sam, where is my brother?"

"Gabriel, I'm sorry, he just left, we don't know where to." Sam said, Dean meanwhile was thinking of where Castiel might have gone. Wait! Hadn't he said he was with the bees before they called him?

"Maybe he's with the bees." He said, causing the brainstorming Gabriel and Sam to look over at him.

"What?" Gabriel asked, head cocking slightly to the side, almost in a poor imitation of Castiel.

Dean blushed. "Well, when he brought us here, he said he had been collecting honey from the bees, maybe he went back?"

"Maybe." Gabriel rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Did he say where these bees were?"

"Um, no, I don't think so, sorry." Dean looked at Sam, wondering if he knew. Sam shook his head, he didn't have a clue.

Gabriel snorted. "Very helpful you two! What about you stripey?"

The Captain jumped slightly at the address. "Um, me?"

"No. The other guy with a stripey jumpsuit on! Of course you, you idiot!"

"My name is Captain Rogers, sir, usually called Captain America. Castiel and I didn't talk much, I don't think he mentioned anything about, um, bees."

"You're even more helpful than those two, _stripey_."

"My name is-" Dean shook his head at the Captain, silently warning him not to argue with the angel. They all stood, awkwardly, trying to figure out where Castiel could have gone.

Suddenly a loud bang interrupted the silence that had formed as Loki got bored of waiting for them to realise he had been trying to talk for the past ten minutes and had resorted to kicking random things to try and make them notice he had something to say. Gabriel whipped around and glared at him, still annoyed (more like thoroughly pissed off) at the demigod. Loki mouthed something to Gabriel who looked at him shocked, then removed the 'spell' preventing him from talking.

"Thank you! As I was _trying_ to say, I know of something that may help."

"What? Tell us!" Dean rushed forwards, anxious to find his possibly suicidal friend. He stopped as Gabriel looked at him, warning him to let him talk, or else. What, Dean did not want to find out, so he stopped and stepped back, allowing Gabriel to do the interrogation.

"How can you find my brother?" His voice was almost calm, but was touched with a faint sense of hysteria, worry causing panic.

"Well, due to the fact he 'died' due to my sceptre, _twice_, small traces of the energy would be transferred into his being, or Grace as you angels call it, technically you could trace the energy and find him."

"Wow, that's actually a good idea." Gabriel said, surprised.

"No need to sound so shocked." Came the dry response from Loki. "I do have a brain, unlike my idiotic _brother_."

"Okay then, let's get searching!" Gabriel smiled widely, happy at the thought of a way to find his brother. "Umm how do we do this?"

Loki looked at him. "How am I supposed to know? I've never had to do this before." He mumbled something under his breath, causing Gabriel to glare at him.

"Don't make me silence you again Loki."

Dean looked at Sam and the Captain. "What's going on?" He whispered. The Captain shrugged.

"For us lowly mortals who don't have super hearing, what did he say?" Sam called out to the archangel.

"He _said_" he glared at Loki again, "that "usually people die the first time.""

"_And?!_" retorted Loki. "Usually they do! He came back right, and anyway, it's hardly the first time he's died, is it Gabriel?"

"That still doesn't give you the right to say that, what if he _hadn't_ come back to life? _What would you have done then Loki?!_"

Loki ducked his head, ashamed. "I'm sorry Gabriel, I- I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't." Gabriel turned away from the trickster. He walked towards the staring Hunters and superhero. He suddenly smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small candy bar, quickly opening it and taking a large bite. Sam rolled his eyes at him. Dean glared at him, annoyed at his sudden lack of concern about Castiel. Captain Rogers stared at the archangel in front of him.

"I think I've missed something here." He said quietly, a small frown on his face.

Suddenly the sound of engines tore through the air as a small aircraft landed in the space next to them, long since cleared of the people Loki had scared into kneeling before him. A short redheaded woman stepped out, pulling out her gun and aiming at Loki.

"Get on the floor now Loki, or I shoot." She shouted, causing everyone to look at her. Loki raised an eyebrow but, other than that, didn't move at all. Dean and Sam both pulled out their guns, aiming at the woman. The Captain stepped forwards slightly, and spoke calmly.

"Natasha? Put down the gun."

"Why? He's only going to hurt people, we need to stop him and if that includes killing him, then I'm all for it."

Dean snorted slightly. "With a gun? That's not going to do much against him."

At the same time Gabriel laughed at her. "What with your _gun_?"

"Yes, with my gun. What do you mean it won't do much?"

"Bullets won't hurt him, much. And anyway, what gun?" Gabriel smirked again.

"The one in my hand." She lifted her gun higher then froze. "What the _hell_ happened to my gun?!"

She held up the banana that had somehow replaced her gun. The Captain looked at it puzzled as she got angrier. Dean and Sam started laughing, it was funny when it didn't happen to them. Loki high-fived Gabriel and they both started laughing hysterically.

"WHY THE HELL HAVE I GOT A BANANA?! WHERE IS MY GUN?!" She screamed, glaring at the two hysterical 'men'. She focused her glare on Loki, who she thought was to blame. He held up his hands in mock surrender and backed away slightly, but the smirk didn't leave his face.

"Don't look at me _Natasha_, I didn't do that." He pointed at the still laughing Gabriel next to him. "Blame him! It's all his fault."

Gabriel stopped laughing and turned to glare at Loki. "Don't think I've forgiven you Loki. I'm still worried about my brother."

Loki turned pleading eyes on the other man. "What can I do to make it up to you?" He smiled suddenly. "I know." A mischievous glint entered his eyes and he clicked his fingers. A loud noise suddenly came from where Sam had been standing.

Had being the operative word.

Now, in his place was a large, annoyed moose.

Natasha, the Captain and Dean stared, open-mouthed at the moose. Gabriel burst out laughing.

"SAM?!" Dean shouted, gaping at the moose as it stopped glaring at Loki and Gabriel and instead turned to look at him, nodding as it did so. "Sammy? Is that you?" Dean hadn't known that moose could roll their eyes but, apparently, they could. The Samoose nodded at Dean. Gabriel giggled.

"Just for that, you are forgiven." Gabriel laughed again.

"Loki! Turn Sam back or else I _will_ gank you!" Dean stormed forwards and glared up at Loki.

Loki smirked at the slightly shorter man. "I'm sorry Dean, _my_ changes are permanent."

Dean whirled around and stomped towards Gabriel. "Turn. Sam. Back." Each word was almost spat out with the ferocity they were said.

"Okey Dokey." Gabriel clicked his fingers and Sam was suddenly back to normal.

Dean looked at Gabriel in surprise. "Oh, ah, thanks Gabriel."

Gabriel pouted. "What? Did you not think I would turn him back? Contrary to your belief I do like him, you, not so much." He grinned at Dean.

Natasha and the Captain finally seemed to snap out of their shock. Natasha raised her banana, seemingly forgetting it was not a gun anymore.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, pointing the banana/gun at Gabriel.

"Calm down, my name is Gabriel."

She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, wrong question, _what_ are you?"

"Natasha." The Captain spoke quietly, she turned around to face him.

"What?"

"He's _Gabriel_."

"And?!"

"As in, the _archangel._"

"Yep, that's me, archangel and trickster extraordinaire." Gabriel gave a small bow, smirking slightly before turning serious. "Now, I need to find my brother."

* * *

**A/N-** Sorry everyone, I had no idea what to write, then I hurt my hand (well on the way in healing though so yay), then as I was typing I realised I'd forgotten Black Widow and well… sorry.. next update won't be for a while due to things like hospital appointments and school and I'm trying to write some more for my other stories… Hope you all enjoyed it anyway :)


End file.
